


Cold Hands on Hot Skin

by Supercheesegirl



Series: A Blade In Too Deep [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercheesegirl/pseuds/Supercheesegirl
Summary: Why am I in this barn?Oh, right, I followed him in here. But was that the right decision?What can sex with an omnic man really mean?(Bars is a sexual charged, aggressive, Spanish omnic man )
Relationships: Bars (Overwatch)/Reader
Series: A Blade In Too Deep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cold Hands on Hot Skin

“Having second thoughts,  chica ?”

I’m faced away from him. My body shakes as I try to catch up with my most recent decision. “N-no…”

A large metal hand begins on my shoulder, then finds its way across the top of my chest to the other arm.

“Talk to me,” Bars says, he turns me around to face him.

Leaning down to look me in the eye, Bars stands enormous above me. Usually I find his size comforting, as he has used it for my protection before, but at this moment it makes him frightening.

“I did not think you virginal, mi querida.”

“I-I…” I try to look away from him but his hand is on my cheek so I just averts my eyes instead. “Am not.”

“Then why are you so afraid?”

Am I afraid?

I struggle to swallow and try to steel myself. “I have not been intimate with anyone in…” Gosh I hate to admit it, “A few years, so…”

Bars chuckles, bringing my gaze back to him with a firm hand on my chin. “I was intimate with you yesterday.”

“Ah, is that all you are going to do to me?” I recoil a bit, both disappointment and relief fighting for dominance over me.

“I will get you breathing heavy with an open mouth,  chica .” A smirk comes through his speech.

The heat on my cheeks means I’m blushing. “What about you though?”

Bars cocks his head. “What about me?”

“How do I…” I close my eyes searching for the right term. “Help you with…”

Bars laughs again and nuzzles roughly into my neck. “Is that what you are worried about?”

“Yeah I mean, I would hate for our first time to be one sided.”

“Chica,” Bars takes his face away from my neck to speak with me. “You wish to pleasure me?”

I blink a few times then nod.

A cold hand sneaks under my shirt. It moves slowly from my hip to behind my back, his icy fingertips are like lightning on my hot skin.

“I live through you,  mi querida ,” Bars speaks quietly, almost whispering. “Let me do anything I want and talk to me while I do it.”

“T-talk?!” I gasp. Any instance of sex I have experienced previously has been a mostly wordless event. Talking before and after, yes, but during was only breathing. Maybe some moaning.

“Mmm…” Bars is back at my neck again. “Don’t worry, I’ll remind you.”

Almost instinctively, my arms come up over his shoulders to hold his hooded head against me.

The electrified hand in my shirt has moved up to lay flat across my trembling back, covering the entire upper half. His other hand fingers the edge of my pants, fingertips slipping inside as he moves along its top. Once at the button, his thumb flicks it open.

“Quiero sentar hacia fuera,” Bars thinks out loud. He lifts my body with a hand between thigh and butt. Setting me down on one of the work tables about the barn, I’m sitting level with his height. “Perfecto.”

Both metal hands come to my hips again, at the shirt’s edge.

“You’re still shaking,  chica ,” he observes.

My hands fly up to cover my face, embarrassed.

“Nope,” Bars reaches up, taking both wrists in one hand, “ Nada de eso .”

“Eh… I’m sorry,” I sigh in defeat. He still has my wrists in his grip. The hand not imprisoning me, shoots up the front of my shirt to hold my neck from underneath the fabric.

“Mm-mm chica, that’s not what I want to hear.” I can feel his grip tighten on my wrists in his excitement. 

Fear finds its way between me and what I thought was inevitable lust, remembering the last time I was in a mechanical grip.

“Bars!” I beg. “Let me go!”

All he does is laugh. “ Mejor .”

The hand serving a shackles moves above me, and now I’m breathing heavily as he promised. I feel his other hand leave my neck to pull the shirt up and over my head and shoulders. Finally, he frees my wrists so he may completely remove the garment.

A sigh escapes me in relief, rubbing each wrist with a hand.

“Hmm…” Bars investigates me thoughtfully. “Too tight? I was hoping to not be gentle with you.”

Let me do anything I want,  I can hear him saying. I can’t help but shiver nervously. If allowing him to pursue all his kinks was the only way to please him sexually, “It… will not be a problem.”

“Mmm…  bueno.”

His cold hands return to my body, holding me still while he lowers his head to my bare stomach.

The soft warm skin passes over each side of his face multiple times. Bars seem to enjoy the rise and fall of my deep breaths as he hums in appreciation.

“I love watching you move,” he admits. “So smooth.”

I chuckle, thinking how I have thought the exact same thing about him. Even now I can feel each segmented joint of the hands that hold me so tightly and ponder if I would like him naked during this interaction, just to see those careful calculated movements.

“ Chica ,” Bars calls.

“Wha-?” I’m taken off guard, distracted by a dirty thought.

“What are you thinking about?” He comes up from my stomach, hand coming to rest on the side of my face. The thumb rubs the lower lip of my open mouth.

I exhale, breath fogging his metal hand, then pull the finger into my mouth to give him an idea.

Bars gasps. The action seems to have triggered him. The belt buckle of his pants clicks against the edge of the table as he rushes up against it, his free hand scooting me right up to him. I wrap my legs around him, his large belt buckle now placed exactly between my legs.

Bars’s prodigious hand wraps its fingers around my neck while I play with the thumb in my mouth.

“Ah… You are a strange woman to allow me to do such things to you.” Bars pulls his wet thumb from me with a pop. 

“You taste good,” I say while licking my lips, trying to please him.

Bars backs up from the table, my legs hovering above the open space in front of the table.

He grabs each side of my pants. At first, I think he means to rip them apart with how tightly he grips them. Instead with a fluid motion, he exposes me, my underwear leaving with the pants.

“I have no doubt that you taste better,” Bars says. “Why don’t you tell me?”

He approaches her again, one hand grabs a bare thigh while the other enters me with two fingers. A mixture of gasp and moan exits my mouth as I grip the sleek table beneath me.

Bars notices the strain without an outlet and moves closer, allowing access to him. “ Ven a mi. ”

His thumb plays with my sweet spot outside while his fingers move rhythmically inside me. Picking up the song he’s playing on me, I can’t help but tense in cadence with the motions of his hand.

“Not yet,  mi querida ,” Bars pushes my head to the side roughly with his own. “Wait for me.”

Another groan, and I shake. “I-I can’t…”

“Hm,” Bars removes his hand, and I relax, a little disappointed, a little relieved. “Where’s your self control,  chica ?”

I pull in mouth fulls of the dusty air in the barn, my tongue almost falling out.

“ Acá, ” Bars puts his thumb back in my mouth. “Bite me, and tell me what you taste like.”

I obey, grateful for something to do with my hungry mouth. The metallic taste of his fingers mix with the sweet syrupy taste of my cum.

The band of my bra snaps open and he tears it from my sultry body, breasts bouncing free. 

He takes his hand from my mouth, the same fingers pinching my eager nipple with his slippery fingers. I squirm in his grip, wanting more, while also knowing it's already too much. My knuckles shine white from holding so tightly to the collar of his vest.

“ Chica ?” Bars whispers in my ear. “Help me relish your taste.”

I take a deep breath to gather my thoughts, “It’s… Sweet. Like licking icing off a metal spoon.”

“Mmm…” Bars’s voice rumbles. “What should I do to you now?”

He still fingers my erect nipple playfully.

“I want you…” I take another breath, oxygen fueling the increased blood flow, “to grip me. Too hard. Leave your hands on me. Claim me as your own.”

Bars chuckles. His hands slap on the outside of my thighs as I try to hold him even closer against me.

The hands squeeze, testing my flesh. Slowly, the tension increases, bruising my flushed pink skin. 

I rock my hips against him, wettening the belt buckle. 

The grip tightens again, and I moan loudly pushing my head against the side of his.

“Please Bars,” I beg breathily. “I need…”

“What do you need,  mi querida ?”

“I need… you in me. Please…”

Once again, he obeys. One hand moves from my aching thigh back between my legs.

Instead of the previous two fingers, he offers me three, aware of the growing need, and with his thumb back over my pleasure center.

“ Si ,” Bars murmurs in my ear, encouraging me as I flex against his hand.  “Entrégate a mí!”

His hand moves faster and he growls, a primal noise from deep within his chest, in my ear.

I practically scream, the high pitch catching in my throat, as I bloom beneath him. The heat from the orgasm travels from my pelvis down my legs and up my spine, clutching his body tight against me. 

His hands come back up to cradle her when she melts in his arms. Leaning over, he pins her to the table as she catches her breath.

Elaina raises a hand to his face.

“I think I may love you,” I exhale with a final shake.

“Tell me later, when I haven’t done you any favors,  mi querida ,” Bars says.

“Mmm…” I moan in the ecstasy of post coitus.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Bars’s tone sounds threatening.

My eyes snap open as he flips my body over on the table.

“Ah!” I pant as the cold table now presses my breasts hard into my chest. He holds me down, hand caging the back of my neck.

The relaxation leaves me, as well as my body heat, against the surface beneath me. I kick my legs that are dangling over the edge of the table and Bars chuckles.

The hand not on my neck cups my left buttcheek as I continue to squirm in protest. It slides back under my butt, pinching the fold between my legs.

“Give me more,” he commands. 

“Bars…” I moan, completely subjected to his will. “Please… take all you want.”

Suddenly, I’m free, his hands and body disappear in the unseeable void behind me. Just as I’m about to turn, his hands come back, lifting me off the table. He sits on the ground, nestling me into his lap as he sits cross legged on the ground.

I smile up at him, placing a hand on his emotionless face. “I like this better.”

“I thought you would,” Bars holds my head against his affectionately but his hand has other plans, returning the seam of my legs.

Slow this time. Beautifully calculated movements, in and out. The hand he’s kept on my head combs slowly from my scalp through her hair.

I groan with pleasure. The last engagement a rollercoaster of unknown twists and turns, this time, he pleases me predictably, lovingly, without innate urgency. “I…”

“Hm?” Bars prompts me with a hum.

“I can’t believe you haven’t done this before.” I keep my eyes closed, inhaling in his metallic scent from his neck.

Bars chuckles, “I do what I want. It coincidentally is what you want too.”

“Mmm… I don’t believe you,” I breathe. The steady pressure of his hand has worked up another new bud.

I begin to vibrate, each muscle fiber contracts slowly, working in unison. He pushes my face up towards his, “Look at me, chica. Let me watch you submit to me.”

I open my eyes, looking straight into the bright green and blue lights of his face. My mouth falls open, hoping he’ll give me his thumb again. Instead, he rests his forehead against mine, and sighs.

“Ah…  Completamente irresistible .”

I slacken against him, head on his shoulder. My body still twitches every few seconds.

I watch in fascination as Bars brings his hand up to look at it. Creamy fluid spiderwebs between his fingers as he rubs them together and apart.

“I’m sleepy, Bars,” my eyelids lull.

“You’ll get cold if you sleep like this,” he says, lowering his hand.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I snuggle into him further. “Please don’t ask me to move.”

“But…” Bars protests. My breathing is beginning to steady as the darkness behind my closed eyes consumes me. “Okay,  mi querida .”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is actually a branch off from a larger work of mine, "A Blade in Too Deep." Check it out if you have the time for more hot robots :)


End file.
